You're Still The One
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: They beat the odds and now they're husband and wife!


Tony Stark was not, by any means, a one woman man. That's not to say he didn't occasionally let a one night stand develop into a month long fling just to satisfy his need for all of that lovey-dovey relationship crap. For the most part, he was what the media had dubbed a commitment-phobe. When Pepper Potts had come along nothing changed and for eleven years afterward, nothing had changed until he had nearly lost her to the one person he thought he could trust. Things had started to change. He had been delving deeper into a relationship that had long been the only thing he had to fall back on when things got rough.

His, shall we say, fears of commitment were one of the main reasons why nobody ever thought he'd put a ring on her finger. Nobody ever thought he'd put a diamond ring or a wedding band on her finger but he did and here they are. Their wedding reception, surrounded by the family and friends that said they'd never make it down the aisle and here he is, with his new bride, ready to celebrate their new life together.

"This song was requested by one Tony Stark!" The DJ announced, "He would like to dedicate this song to his new wife as they share their first dance as husband and wife!"

Tony smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor as the soft intro floated out of the speakers. He twirled her into his arms and held her close, just like the night he proposed. The obviously country love song wasn't necessarily something Tony would always pick but she figured he had a reason for it.

_"Looks like we made it, look how far we've come my baby. We mighta took the long way, we knew we'd get there someday..." _

"Wow, this song is most definitely us." Pepper giggled but her eyes were soft and loving as she listened to the lyrics.

"Okay, so we did take the long way but wasn't it all worth it in the end?" Tony asked her tenderly, "I do love you, Pepper and I'm glad we finally made it."

"So am I, Tony." Pepper agreed, "And yes, it was most definitely worth it in the end."

"Good." Tony nodded his head, "I wanted it to be. I don't want you to have any regrets about this because this is it. I'm not letting you go, Pepper."

"I don't want you to let me go and I don't regret this." Pepper told him sweetly.

_"They said, "I bet they'll never make it", but just look at us holding on. We're still together, still going strong..." _

"The song is right, you know?" Tony whispered, "They said we'd never make it but here we are."

"We are." Pepper conceded softly, kissing his cheek. "I'm glad they said we wouldn't make it."

"Why?" Tony asked her, confused.

"Because that just made us determined to prove them wrong." Pepper explained, "And I'm glad we wanted to because it means we love each other enough to try and beat the odds."

"Try to beat the odds?" Tony laughed softly, "Sweetheart, we're way past trying, we've beaten the odds."

Pepper tilted her head back and laughed, "That we did."

_"(You're still the one) You're still the one I run to. The one that I belong to, you're still the one I want for life..." _

"It's true," Tony whispered in her ear, "You're the only I've ever belonged to. I run to you and I want you for the rest of our lives."

"You have me." Pepper whispered sweetly.

"Good." Tony whispered, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

_"(You're still the one), You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of. You're still the one I kiss goodnight..." _

Pepper rested her head on his shoulder, moving easily with him as they swayed to the tender song. She had known Tony could be romantic when he wanted to be but this song was so far beyond romantic, she knew he'd obviously put some thought and effort into his song choice and she couldn't say she wasn't impressed by how well the song fit them.

"You put a lot of thought into this song." Pepper smiled, looking up at him.

"I wanted it to be perfect," Tony whispered, his brown eyes shimmering in the soft light of the reception area. "And this song was perfect."

_"Ain't nothin' better, we beat the odds together. I'm glad we didn't listen. Look at what we would be missin'. They said, "I bet they'll never make it" but just look at us holding on. We're still together, still going strong." _

They had beat the odds. The odds of them staying together were not favorable and they both knew that if they wanted to beat the odds, they'd have to put in some effort and they did.

"If we had listened to everyone said that we wouldn't last, what do you think would have happened?" Pepper asked him.

"I think I'd regret not being able to dance at my wedding and say that I was holding the only woman I'm ever going to need, that I was holding the absolute love of my life in my arms and that I would never need anything else." Tony admitted softly, his thumb tracing soft circles on her back. "I'd regret listening to everyone saying that I couldn't do it. I'd regret not making my best friend my wife. You're my best friend, Pepper. I'd regret not making you my wife if we would have listened."

"My biggest regret would have been, listening to everyone who said that I'd never marry my best friend." Pepper told him, "When you first asked me to marry you, everyone told me that I'd never marry you that you'd never make it down the aisle yet here we are, and my best friend is my husband."

"I'm so glad we didn't listen." Tony smiled down at his wife, "I'm glad that we proved them wrong. But you know, there's one thing I'm happier about."

"What?" Pepper asked him.

"I'm so glad I was finally able to make my best friend my wife. I'm happier when I'm with you, Pepper. Happier than I've been in a long time." Tony told her softly, looking out at the people watching before turning his attention back to his wife. "Sweetheart, I didn't know that you'd change my life like you did but now that you have and we're starting a life together, I'm happy. Happy that I finally made you the only woman in my life and happy that things are going to be that way for the long haul because I proved everyone around me wrong."

"I'm happy too, Tony." Pepper smiled at her husband.

"I love you, Pepper Stark." Tony's soft, affectionate smile was one Pepper recognized as one he reserved for her and her alone.

"I love you, Tony Stark." Pepper grinned as she pulled him down for a kiss.

Tony smiled as they pulled away and resumed dancing. As the other couples joined them, Tony found his attention focused completely on Pepper, and no one else. Despite popular opinion, Anthony Edward Stark had beat all odds and was now married to his best friend, his love and the only woman he wanted in his life, Pepper.

And it felt so good to beat the odds.

_"I'm so glad we made it, look how far we've come, my baby.." _

* * *

><p><strong>Whoohoo! Something that's a tearjerker but in a good way..at least I hope it's a tear jerker. I want it to be a tear jerker..in that, "They are so sickeningly adorable and sweet that I can't help but cry my eyes out and blast through a box of tissues.", kind of way :) Anyway the song is by Shania Twain and just screamed Pepperoni...so of course, I listen and here is what comes of that :) I think that they could beat all odds..and yes, I do think Tony would so marry Pepper because I think he realized in the first and the second movie that if he doesn't work to make her a permanent fixture in his life than he stands a good chance of losing her and God knows what would happen to him if he did!<strong>

**Anyway, leave me some love that love shall be reciprocated! **

**Bye Dolls, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**

**P.S. My profile is going to be under construction while I type up a new one, so bear with me until I get it the way I want it. **


End file.
